One More Chance
by Masked Princess
Summary: It's Ron's first time to go back to Middleton and he learns why Kim broke up with him nine years ago. Kim has zips mouth and Ron, not knowing but to do, he keeps KP close to him and treats her as a 'friend'. What will happen to them? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is the first time I wrote a Kim Possible fanfic... So enjoy..**

* * *

Ron pulled his bag as he slipped his black tinted sunglasses inside his pocket of his pants. Nine years passed since his high school graduation. It was the first time he set foot on Middleton since he entered college.

He was able to get in Buckingham University while Kim went to Venice, Italy. She assured him that nothing would change. Promised him everything will be all right, but no. After three months being in different countries, Kim broke up with him and returned to Middleton.

Ron, of course, didn't follow. She didn't even tell him why she broke up with him. He joined loads of activities and even ran for student body president of the university to keep his mind away from her.

"Nothing much has changed in Middleton." He told the man in front of a black car.

"Hi son, welcome back." Ron's father gave him a hug.

Ron jumped inside the car with his father following him. He slipped his hand down his pocket trying to find something. He pulled his wallet and opened it. He saw a picture of himself with his family when he was a kid.

"Dad, how's everyone here?" Ron asked as he opened the window.

"Well, everyone's fine son. Kim hasn't been doing any missions for the past years/"

"Oh," Ron flushed when he heard Kim's name.

When they arrived at their house, Ron noticed a lot of cars were parked down the street. His father started to walk until he reached the door. He tilted the doorknob and raised his right hand, and Ron stopped walking. His father went inside, leaving Ron not knowing what to do.

"You can come in now!"

Ron twisted the doorknob and made his way inside. He switched the lights on; there were loads of people in the room. He noticed Kim was there with her usual red hair. He thought she'd bring some guy with her and introduce him. Instead, he saw a small box clutched on her hand.

Ron heaved a great sigh and placed his hand at the back of his neck. "Well, this is a surprise. But then again, I should've expected this. Anyway, where's Hannah and Rufus?"

"Well, both of them went to Japan." Mr. Stoppable spoke.

"What?" Ron's jaw dropped and twitched.

"It's our way of telling you, son." Mrs. Stoppable smiled.

"What's the occasion? Why are you all dressed?" He noticed all of them were wearing sleek suits and long gowns. Kim was also wearing a silky blue Prada dress.

"We're having a party. It's some sort of 'welcome back party' since you just got here." Kim finally spoke. "And you better get dressed. We'll all be waiting for you at the hotel."

Ron nodded and pulled his bag to his room and jumped on his bed. He grabbed picture frame, which had his picture with Kim goofing around while they were in pre-K. Pulling the sipper of the bag open, he saw his khaki overcoat and pulled it out.

He carefully pulled his white Lacoste shirt off and slipped his khaki pants off. He pulled a newly tailored Armani linen pants and dress shirt off the bag. He slipped on a pair of Gucci dress shoes. A lot of people were surprised by the fact that Ron had been working hard since he'd been in London. He'd even work during weekends after Kim returned to Middleton. He'd go to some Bueno Nacho restaurant at London and work his butt off. Months after working, he'd been promoted as the manager of the branch.

He even contacted Dr. Director to join Global Justice, but he decided not to do any fieldwork just to be on the safe side. He didn't want to meet Kim in missions. He should've known that Kim won't be doing any missions while in college. After enduring hard work in London, he ended up as one the directors of Bueno Nacho. The youngest director, as others would point out.

Ron strolled down the stairs, with his hands sinking in his pockets. When he arrived at the living room, he saw Kim wearing a light brown overcoat. And what seemed to Ron, she'd waiting for him. She flushed when she saw him come down.

"Hey there," Ron said, looking at his shoes.

"Um, hey. So, Ron, how are ya?"

"Doing good, so, should we get going then?"

Ron went outside and saw a black Mercedes Benz SL-550 parked near the house. Kim started to fish something out of her Louis Vuitton purse. She placed her hand on Ron's shoulder and he turned his head to face her. She was holding a car key with a monkey key chain.

"Your dad left this; he remembered to give you your graduation gift. An you were suppose to drive this thing five years ago, but you decided not to show up." She gave him the key and went to the car.

He chuckled at what Kim said. He was supposed to come back, but he didn't want to come home without accomplishing something. And finding a new girlfriend wasn't on his agenda.

He sat behind the wheel and saw Kim sitting beside him. Kim reached over and held his hand and smiled at him.

"It's really good to have you back Ron."

He smiled when Kim said that sentence. He pulled over and started to drive. After a few minutes of silence, they finally arrived at the hotel and saw Mr. Possible's car parked beside his.

Ron pulled his coat off and placed it in the car. The moment he laid his eyes on Kim, he remembered how beautiful she was. He swallowed the lump forming on his throat and went to her. She took her coat off and revealed a periwinkle-blue material underneath. She smiled when Ron took her hand and led inside the hotel.

Her hair was twisted into and elegant know at the back of her head. Both of them stepped inside an empty elevator. She pressed the button that had the number eleven on it and waited for the elevator to move up.

"So, uh, Kim, how are ya?" Ron said, trying to dodge her eyes by staring at his shoes.

"I'm doing good Ron. Not doing missions for years, and Monique's dating Josh Mankey." Kim giggled.

"Oh, so how's Wade?" Ron flushed when he heard Josh's name, as Josh used to date Kim.

"Well, Wade's in Antarctica and-"

"He's in Antarctica, doing some top secret project with a bunch of older guys."

Ron noticed they were on the eighth floor and took a glance at his watch. It was six-thirty in the evening.

"Ron, this doesn't mean we're back together, k?"

"Oh, I know Kim. So, you ready?"

She nodded and the door slid open and both of them stepped out of the elevator and saw a great hall. They went toward another door and paused before entering. They looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

**I hope this is fine for a fourteen year old...**

** BTW, click on the linky below... I made a KP site, still under construction though... so enjoy...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

The banquet room was brightly lit by a seventeen-foot chandelier in the center. There were glimmer of gold and platinum everywhere Ron turned. He, in an Armani tuxedo, took Kim's arm and spotted a round table where Kim's family sat with his. Ron rested his hand on Kim's small back, and her entire body began to blush. He led her to two empty spots at the table. He pulled out a chair for her to seat herself. And she gave him one of those smiles that used to make his heart melt.

"Well, it's the man of the evening!" A man beamed at him. He had spiked brown hair that made him look like he's dressed for a movie premiere. He and Ron earnestly shook hands.

"Felix, my man, how are ya?"

"Nothing much, really. The twins made a few modifications on this old chair, and I can stand without pain."

Ron chuckled at this and slipped both his hands in his pockets. "I guess I've missed a lot."

"Guess so. Hey look, I'm going to that table. Better make you speech, k? I'm gonna make you speak later." Felix said and went off to another table.

Ron seated himself beside Kim and his father. He started to drum his fingers, waiting one of them to speak but none of them opened their mouths. He could see Jim and Tim have grown so tall, that they were taller than he was. He furrowed his brow and folded his hands.

"So, what are we waiting for?"

"You. Anyway, Felix will be up the stage soon and…" Jim finally spoke.

"And?" Ron raised his eyebrow.

"And look, there he is." Tim pointed at the man holding an old-fashioned mic.

Felix loosened his tie and ran his hand through his hair trying to make it untidy. "Good evening guys. I think we all know why we're all here. To here the Ron man speak!"

Kim swatted his hand and caught Ron's eyes. "Go up there, silly!"

Ron stood up and stared at all the people who were waiting for him. He could see Mr. Barkin and the whole football team he played with during his senior year. Bonnie Rockwaller, Yori, and almost everyone he knew. He went up the stage and took the mic from Felix's hand.

"Hey there guys! Well, I think I owe you all an explanation why I was late five year. Well, it's simple, I wanted to work. And now that I'm here, let's start the partay!"

Dinner passed quickly, with a few speakers talking about Ron's childish behaviors when he was a kid. Dessert came around, accompanied with champagne for a toast. Ron gulped his glass of Cristal champagne thirstily. He sat with everyone close to him in a bog round table with a centerpiece of white roses. Scented candles littered table, adding a warm ambience.

Techno music started playing and everyone gathered at the center of the room and started dancing. Ron and Kim were left at the table in awkward silence. Then Monique came in a black-colored Chloe dress with Josh beside her.

"Hey girl! Welcome back Ron. Mind if we talk?" Monique said, letting go of Josh's hand.

"Sure," Kim stood up leaving both men as she scouted for another table.

"My feet are dead," Monique sigh, sinking into a chair.

"That's what you get for dancing too much." Kim placed her champagne flute on the table.

"So, how come you guys aren't dancing?"

"I'm not in the mood." She said lazily.

"Come on Kim. Ron's here, you can make it up to him by at least dancing."

"I don't know Mo. But it looks like he changed over the years. And besides, look at him, he deserves more." Kim started to rub her temples and closed her eyes.

"He still doesn't know?"

"No, he doesn't. And he mustn't know."

Kim turned around to find Ron, with his straight blond hair and light brown eyes walking over to their table with Josh beside him.

"Say something to Kim." Monique told Ron. "She's stressing over here."

"Well, you want to dance?" Ron offered his hand. And Kin reluctantly took it.

"Good luck girl!" Monique shouted.

They were a few feet away from them when Ron stopped walking. "Kim," he said, taking her arm.

Kim quickly drew her arm back, looking up at him. He grew four more inches since high school. "What?"

"Let's take a walk." He told her and gently pulled her toward the doors of the ballroom. Ron walked slightly ahead of Kim, but remained beside her. They eventually got to the flat roof of the hotel. Kim scanned the area, seeing a few people on the roof, most of them were high school friends and their dates.

"So, why are we here?" Kim raised her left eyebrow.

Ron put his hand on the railing and turned his head. "I just wanted to catch up with you."

Kim rested her elbows on the railing, and stood on her toes. Ron smiled as he moved a little closer to here. Several moments of silence passed and she didn't notice her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Kim, I think you should know that I'm still hoping for an explanation." He said calmly.

Kim stiffened, and Ron continued to stand beside her, only the sound of her drumming nails accompanied the sound of his breathing. He closed his eyes, thinking of how stupid he was to say that.

"You know I deserve it." He opened his eyes and saw her eyes welling up with tears. She brought both hands to her face and covered it.

"No Ron, you don't deserve it." She wanted to tell him how much he deserved more than she was intending.

Ron felt a bit sorry for bringing the topic up. He pulled her into a warm embrace and patted her back. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth. "I think we should get in there. And sorry."

When they both entered the room, they could see that people were still dancing. Kim looked up and saw Ron smile at him. He took his hand brought her to the dance floor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kim awoke as is sudden brightness were an alarm. She ran both her hands on her face and stared at white ceiling above her. Her legs were a little sore and she noticed that she was still wearing her dress. Her shoes were on the other side of the bed. She grabbed the digital clock sitting on her bedside table and found out it was 10:30 in the morning. She must've dozed off as she went home with her family.

She placed her feet on the warm carpet under her bed. She ran her hand through her hair towards the door. A small panel went out of the wall and she placed her hand on it. After her mark was identified, the door opened. She walked a few steps from the door and paused.

She opened her mouth and said, "Close."

Kim entered the kitchen and found her mother finishing her coffee. She was wearing her lab gown, and her I.D. pinned on her breast pocket.

"Good morning sweetie. I didn't wake you up because I thought you needed rest." Her mom said, fishing her car keys out of her purse.

"Well, yeah, I needed that. And I think you know that I'm going to take the day off." Kim gave a weary smile.

"Good, well, I'm going to leave now. Bye sweetie."

Kim watched her mother disappear before going to her room and taking a bath.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ron was jogging around the neighborhood when he saw Kim running toward him. She was wearing khaki shorts and a sleeveless shirt, which revealed her finely chiseled arms and legs. Ron stopped jogging and slipped his hand inside his pocket.

"Hey Kim, how are you?"

"Good Ron, just about to have lunch. Wanna come?"

Ron nodded and led her to his car.

* * *

**Okay, so it's been ages since I updated this story.** **And I am very sorry about that, I've been busy with school and trying to finish my thesis. I hope this chapter is enough for all of you. And I hope it's alright for a 14 year old (sorry, still have confidence issues). **

**Bye! **


End file.
